Niji Ai
by Nakimochiku
Summary: ItaNaru drabble collection. Because their love was like a rainbow, of many different shades.
1. i'll show you love

I'LL SHOW YOU LOVE

_ah, it's so beautiful! Don't you love Itanaru? If not then get outta here! This is Itanaru all the way! Maybe some one sided narusasu. ENJOY!_

"I'll show you love, naruto-kun." itachi said. Naruto seemed to brighten at the thought. "I'll come every night and I promise to love you, always."

Every night Itachi came, sometimes he left right after, sometimes he stayed. Normally he was there long enough to kiss naruto goodnight on the forehead. After a while he began staying till dawn. Sitting on the floor watching Naruto sleep. That soon became sitting on the bed, stroking naruto's hair and that became sleeping beside naruto.

Looking at them sleep, one would never geuss the younger had a demon inside of him or the older was a mass murderer. No, they looked peaceful in the others arms, without a care in the world. Almost as if they knew the hate and death was just out side of their arms.

Every night, before he left, Itachi would whisper in Naruto's ear, "I promise to love you, always."

'I'll show you what love is, becaues you showed me too.'

But itachi never stayed long enough to hear whisper into the darkness, "I'll love you forever too."

_Short and sweet. Just a little introduction. The other drabbles will be_ _longer. RXR ONEGAI!!!_


	2. i don't love you

I DON'T LOVE YOU

_inspired by the my chemical romance song, but not very much like it... at all. Inspiration comes randomly. Just makes sure you have a pen and some paper._

Itachi didn't want to do it. He cared... really he did! But... of all the pain that Naruto had gone through, he didn't want to be another to add to that growing list. To have everyone abandon you, especially in your time of need... you would feel more than a little betrayed.

Sasuke had left him and now he was suffering. Itachi wouldn't be one to do that. He had to leave now before this got too deep, because eventually his heart would soften, leaving him vulnerable. He was afraid of what would happen after that. He had to break Naruto's heart before he broke his, because everything wonderful always comes to an awful end. He didn't want to be the one left crying, because it would prove he was weak.

And Itachi Uchiha was not weak.

He couldn't allow that boy to enter his heart... even though he had already gotten under his skin, penetrating every part of him. His shields were slowly breaking and he couldn't let that happen.

"Wh–why?!" The blonde boy cried. "Ple–ease don't leave me."

Itachi wished he could turn around, tell the boy that he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with this person who had infected him so much.

"I don't love you Naruto. That's why."

With that Itachi walked away leaving Naruto alone to cry his eyes out. Of the moment he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't show any emotions. Because Uchihas didn't have any. He wouldn't show how much those few words, that came from his own mouth, had broken him. But then, Itachi was always broken.

Silently, so no one would ever find out, he whispered to the wind, ' I do love you, Naru-chan, and please don't ever forget it... or me.'

_And a whisper on the wind is always forgotten._

Naruto would never pull up the courage to completely forget itachi, just as he hoped itachi wouldn't forget him.

Because one's first love, is always etched permanently on one's mind.

_So don't forget me as I think of holding you at night. I hope you still dream of me, as I dream of you._

OWARI!!!

_Don't hate me for not updating this recently. It's not my fault, I'm just a slow thinker all right?_

_Anyway I found that really sweet, depressing but sweet RXR ONEGAI!!!!!_


	3. save me

SAVE ME

_yay I have an idea to update with! (Is very happy)_

Itachi stared blankly at nothingness. Damn his stupidity. The blackness was overwhelming. He was drowning.

He had gone blind. It was something about his chakra, and the sharingan. The sharingan used his chakra and put strain on his real eyes. Eventually his eyes just couldn't take it anymore. And he was blinded.

It was scary. How everything could seem so cold. He couldn't walk anymore because he couldn't see. So he sat here. On a little futon that needed to have it's sheets changed.

"Ita-chan?" someone asked. Itachi turned his head in the direction the voice had come from. "Ita-chan, are you alright?"

Wasn't that voice familiar? Hadn't he spent nights with that voice, and heard it say more than his name? Didn't he love the owner of that voice? Wasn't that the person who had saved him once from eternally darkness? And ... was this person willing to do it again.

"Save... me" itachi said quietly. His voice croaked as he hadn't used it in what seemed like eternity. And to him is was. The eternal blackness was still there, gulping him down and plunging him into yet more darkness.

Soft lips pressed against his forehead. "Of course" naruto whispered. "Come with me." naruto helped him up. Leading him through the house and out into the midnight street.

The warm hand kept him safe, guiding him with sure confidence. Naruto's thumb stroked his hand lovingly, as if reassuring him. "Your gonna be alright."

XxXxX

Itachi sat in naruto's apartment, the savory scent of food reached his nose. Naruto brought him food (ramen) and fed him.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Hm?"

"Would you save me, every time?"

"You know I would."

OWARI

_here you go! I'm happy with this! Kinda... RXR ONEGAI!!!_


	4. wonderful

WONDERFUL

_what can I say? (Shrugs) Enjoy!_

Wonderful, Naruto, my life is wonderful because of you. I have no love and nothing else to live for. I would protect you with my life. Because I've got nothing else.

The sweetness and the fact you care. you a person to be envious of. How could anyone hate someone like you?

And my life is nothing without you. You make my sun shine and my heart flutter. Even through the ice.So please never leave me. I would die without you. My life is only worth living with you in it.

And you promise never to hate me. You promise never to leave me. And I believe you. Because I've got nothing else to believe in except my own cruelty and malice. And what would life be like if we only had that to believe in?

So please, god, let my happiness go on forever. Don't I deserve at least that much? I have nothing else. Give me this at least.

So let sun fill my days and sex fill my nights. Let me wake up every morning to know your joy. Let me fall asleep every night wrapped in your sweet warmth. Let me taste honey in your kisses and feel silk in your touch. Let me hold your hand and feel your warmth. Never let me slip into cold darkness.

Let it be known that I will tear apart anyone who hurts you. And I wouldn't last a day if I had broken your heart. I still have my little brother to kill, for leaving you.

Let me be happy with what I have. Let me love you.

Because I have nothing else.

And you swear. You swear to be my sun and my moon and my universe. You tell me I don't have to kill sasuke. You tell me that all you care about is our love and your precious people.

So my life is still wonderful and always will be.

As long as my blue-eye sun is around.

OWARI!!!

_I'm proud of that one! Yay! I'm so happy! RXR ONEGAI!!!!_


	5. anniversary

ANNIVERSARY

_heh, fun fun fun! And no! I'm not dead! I'm back man I'm back! So enjoy! Heh, heh!_

"You bastard! You forgot didn't you! I can't believe you! Go to hell!" Itachi ran out of his boyfriend's apartment, followed by a stream of house hold objects such as pots and forks.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked seeing his brother panting for breath and the pots lying out in the street. "But you know... part of me doesn't even want to ask..."

"He thinks I forgot our anniversary. He overreacts sometimes..." Itachi sighed. Truth be told he did forget their anniversary, but Naruto didn't know that... okay maybe he did. But he wasn't the great uchiha itachi for nothing, he would think of something. He just hoped that would be soon, before he was gutted by a flying butcher knife.

"I'll go smooth this out with him, don't worry I'll make everything right." Sasuke said. And before Itachi could stop him sasuke walked into the danger zone.

"Itachi! That better not be you coming back!" Naruto warned.

"No, no. naruto it's me. Sasuke."

"Oh." Naruto seemed to say this with spite.

"Don't sound like that. Itachi didn't forget your anniversary, he's got something planned for later. It'll knock your socks off!" sasuke said with feigned cheerfulness.

"What do you wanna bet that Itachi told you to say that? Now get out before I throw a pot at your head too!" naruto raised the pot in his hand, taking aim. Sasuke quickly left, Naruto didn't look it but he had accurate aim.

"Uh, yeah... Itachi, it didn't work" Sasuke said.

"Hn." plot. plot! What the point of being an evil genius if you can't fix your own damn relationship?!! AHA!! He had it. "Sasuke, go tell naruto to meet me at my apartment at 9. Ok?"

"Why do I have to go back in there?!" sasuke shouted, by now people were stopping to stare.

"Cause... at least your expendable."

Sasuke had opened his mouth to say something, but was thrown back into naruto's apartment.

"If it's an Uchiha go away!" Naruto yelled.

"Itachi –" but sasuke didn't get a chance to finish as a kunai shot right past his face. ' expendable my ass!' he cursed. "Hetoldmetotellyoutomeethimathishouseat9!" hoping naruto had heard him sasuke ran before anything else had the chance to decapitate him.

"Did you tell him?" Itachi asked.

"Just barely! He almost ruined my beautiful face!"

"Who cares about your face?! Which is mugshot ugly by the way"

"How dare you?! And all the girls of konoha care about my face" Sasuke smirked and itachi glared. 'Damn he had a point there.' itachi thought. "Anyway. What are you doing to make it up to naruto?"

"I'm gonna do something I've never done before. I'm gonna cook us dinner."

"Remember to use a cook book." with that sasuke left. If memory served him correctly, Itachi never had the ability to cook. Even Naruto knew that. And then Sasuke understood. If itachi cooked for Naruto, naruto would understand how sorry itachi was. Yes... his brother really was an evil genius.

XxXxX

it was 9 o'clock pm. A very pissed naruto uzumaki was walking down the streets of konoha, wondering what pitiful thing itachi had managed to pull together at the last minute. But in the back of his head naruto was really hoping itachi hadn't forgotten.

"Ok idiot. What kinda crap sap story are you gonna feed me?" Naruto asked, letting himself into Itachi's house. The smell of cooking assaulted his nose. And this cooking didn't smell that bad either.

"Well... I know I'm not I gonna feed you a crappy story that's for sure." itachi said. He was carrying a bowl of sukiyaki with him. Naruto considered this and sat down at the table.

"How long did it take you to make this?" he asked.

"Very very long." itachi answered.

Naruto smiled. " I forgive you" he said.

OWARI

_slightly ooc, but I don't mind. Haha mugshot ugly. I said that because itachi is way sexier than his otouto! Yay itachi RXR ONEGAI!!!_


End file.
